Night of Hollow
by waterlily12
Summary: Night of Hollow- unlike Night of Harmony - only happens in the lapse of every 300 years, during random night intervals when the moon is dyed in red that became known as the Blood Moon. And unlike Harmony, where it started because of a peaceful gathering, Hollow started because of chaos. A bloody battle between the angels and the demons on the plane of the living. Elsai, semi-tragic


**:D... Happy Halloween?**

 **I actually wrote this around this time last year... with some kind of complicated plot or something but I since I don't remember anything at all, I'm turning it into a oneshot.**

 **It's not really scary - not like I can write a scary story anyways lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

 _Blood splatter, spreading across the sky and covering the already moon in a dark red glow._

 _Eyes were widened in dismay and disbelief, looking from the hand that held the sword to where it had pierced through her heart._

 _"No..." The simple word escape his throat, coming out in a weak squeak despite his shouting earlier. It was followed by trembling and the shaking of his head. "No... nonono..."_

 _The victim merely smiled at him, red liquid oozing nonstop from the chest area and spilling to the ground. A shout of agony escape the victim's lips as the sword that had impaled her from behind retracted, leaving only the other left._

 _Horror replaced the fury in his eyes as he immediately release his grip on his weapon, rushing to the fallen's aid. Cradling her in his arms, he whispered words of apologies into her ears while tears started to stream down his cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Oh god - it's all my fault - I just - why did you - you can't - you just can't..."_

 _A hand went up to wipe the waterworks, only to stain his face with blood. Her smile was ever so gentle that it made him all the more guilty._

 _"Don't..." He croak to her, pleading for her to come back. "Please don't go. It's all my fault so you shouldn't be the one to -"_

 _"It's..." Her voice was so weak and small but it was effective in quieting him. Her hand slip down, losing the energy to defy gravity. "... not..."_

 _She was never able to finish for her eyes dulled too quickly, their light no longer present._

 _That night became filled with the scream of anguish, accompanied by the corpses that littered the ground._

* * *

"Princess, you mustn't leave the castle!" a demon servant shouted at the retreating figure clad in black armor with red trims, the prove that the one wearing it had enough magic to be in the ranks of the Arch Devils.

The girl with raven hair tied in spiky twin tails and seemed to be held up by red horns look over her shoulder lazily, her impassive eyes hidden behind black visors.

When she spoke, there was no emotion, only voice as soft and seemingly innocent as that of a child's. "But Angkor told me I can. Just for tonight."

With that, wings of pure darkness stretched out and with a beat, she was lifted into the air and away from the confinement that had housed her for who knows how long.

She had been waiting for this day. Or to be more specifically, this night since she had read about it.

It was the Night of Hollow, the night where creatures of the light and of the dark could co-exist in the world of the living, the humans, with their identities masked. She had waited for the night where she could roam about freely among the humans that she had read about.

Angkor had always opposed her request for participating in this night for centuries but he had been lenient this time. He gave her permission. It was strange but since she got what she wanted for once, she didn't question it.

A strange excitement fluttered in her stomach, something she had rarely experience in all of her existence. For all that she had seen in the underworld, she had lost her interest in nearly everything, only completing tasks for the sake of completing it. She thought she had lost that humane ability but this just proved her wrong.

As she flew out of the abyss, her hand stretched out, seven red and purple arcane circle stacking upon each other and enlarging from her fingertips until they was large enough for her to fly through and that was what she did.

* * *

Deep Ruben, where the sacred forest where it has the strongest connection to the other side, a ripple came, alarming the forest spirits that came out to celebrate the Night of Hollow.

Upon recognizing the seals on the enlarging portals, one that had to belong the Seven Gates of Hell, they panicked. Never had they seen someone personally coming to the living through their own spell before, that would have taken a lot of energy lest the caster was a wielder of strong magic. Those who came from Hell always enter through Feita, where the Demon Gate help them pass through the checkpoint.

For someone to be capable to doing it here, it had to be a being high among the ranks of the demons and devils.

Before the spirits could alert others of what might be assumed as incoming trouble, the seven gates opened up, splitting the space in half, allowing a girl to come out, who landed onto the grassy terrain with lithe grace.

She lifted her arm and looked at the foreign clothing she wore in the green light emitted in the forest. She took note of her change in appearance and her lack of wings before sensing the life essence of the spirits hiding behind trees, bushes, and flowers.

Her amethyst eyes stared at them in curiosity.

"A-are you going to hurt us?" One of them spoke nervously. Being the balls of lights that they were, it seemed as though it was speaking telepathically.

"Hurt... you?" The girl repeated softly, cocking her head to the side like a child. "Are you… a threat?"

"N-no!" The ball of light shook fervently that almost matched the beating of its pixie-like wings.

"Then… I won't." She returned, her face emotionless yet almost in a child-like fashion. She then turned in the direction where she could hear chatters and headed that way. The forest spirits could only watch as the girls disappear within the overgrowth of the plants.

* * *

Ruben Village may not be a heavily industrialized place due to its close ties with nature but it has its deep history, reaching all the way back to first Night of Harmony where it is said that the first of the El Masters had gathered with Lady El. It would always flourish with festive activities when the Night of Harmony and the Night of Hollow came around each year because of that legend. And each year, people gather in that same village, hoping get blessing from Lady El during the Night of Harmony and have fun in the Night of Hollow.

The two Nights were similar in that they both gather beings from both sides together and present thing among the humans. However, the Night of Harmony occurs only every 3 years, while the Night of Hollow is a bit of the unpredictable side, happening in the lapse of every 300 years, in random night intervals so predictions have to be made beforehand.

This night only happens when the moon is dyed in completely in the color of red, as if blood had been laid waste on its surface. There was a story surrounding it, just like that of the Harmony. Both had been a gathering, however, while the Night of Harmony was of peace and tranquility, the first Night of Hollow, as history depicts, was filled with chaos.

The myth that had been passed down described a war. One between celestial beings of the opposite end of the spectrum, the angels and the demons. The fight had been taken into the human world when the demons had pulled one of Angels through the gate that was supposed to send demons and devils back to their realms. And not just any angel at that. That particular angel was ranked as an Arch Angel.

The angel's companions refused to left one of their fellow warriors to be taken away, and so, they followed the demons through the gate. In doing so, they ended up in the human world, since it was the medium for transportation for the otherworldly beings.

They fought under light of the moon, taking lives of many in order to retrieve one. The angels of that night was anything but compassionate as depicted in drawings. They were furious at the demons and devils for stealing one of their kind and using that same angel's powers against them by the means of linkers.

The bloody battle seemed endless with each angel and demon piling up on the ground. It was only stopped when the same captured angel broke from the captivity of darkness though with wings that were rapidly losing their holy feathers.

The angel stepped in between the two sides that were about to impale each other, and at that moment, blood splatter in midair, enough to cloud the red moon even redder in blood.

That night became know as the Hollow, for the battle became meaningless and the sacrificed angel was empty without a heart. The angels, guilty of what they had done in the living, promised that each night, when the moon is engulfed in blood, they would come mourn for their lost ones and bring peace for as long as the blood would taint the moon.

"Wow…" A child in a wolf costume gawked in amazement as the story was finished. Him along with many others who had gathered around to hear the legend.

The elderly lady dressed as a witch smiled gently at the children. "Not as scary as you thought now, is it?"

"Nope, it was…" One of their child, a girl in a princess costume, paused, trying to find the right word in her limited vocabulary. "It was wow!" She ended up saying, her arms flailing in the air for emphasis.

The elder looked at the chattering kids fondly, before noticing a curious purple haired girl standing aloof from them, also listening in on the story.

"Hello there," she greeted the girl clad in purple. If her a little more than indecent clothing had bothered the elderly, she did not show. "What do you think of the story?"

The purplette bobbed her head once, her twin tails moving with the motion. "I like it."

It was one of the versions that she had read in the large library in the castle but she liked it nonetheless. Probably because it was told by someone else.

"I never seen your face in the village before," the elderly continued. "are you one of the man travelers who came to visit Ruben?"

The girl pondered for a moment before nodding.

"From where?"

At this question, she merely pointed down, which confused the lady. The purplette spoke no more though and merely waved at her before turning on her heel and walking away.

She looked around, seeing many humans in costumes of light and dark creatures. Some were werewolves, vampires, and zombies while others were fairies, elves, and… angels.

The girl allowed herself a few more seconds to watch the girl in the angel costume before her attention was brought by a collision.

"Oof!" Her haunches hit the ground.

"Oi, watch it!"

Amethyst eyes traveled up to the owner of the voice, finding three guys in bandit costumes leering down at her.

She didn't say anything in response, only pushing herself up and dusting away at her clothes. She was going to turn away when one of them, the middle of one, grabbed her shoulder.

"Yer not even gonna apologize?"

She looked over her shoulders at him with an dull gaze, blinking innocently at him.

The guy clicked his tongue in annoyance before looking her up and down. He and his two friends sported a smirk when they exchanged a glance.

The middle bandit wannabe suddenly pulled her towards him. "How about you have some fun with us as an apology?"

"... fun?" The purplette let her curiosity lace her voice as though the word was too foreign to her ears but the other seemed to interpret it differently. She noticed that the ground moved to her arm, tightening to the point that it would have hurt... if she felt even felt.

Before he could speak another word, however, he felt a tap of his shoulder. The bandit turned around just in time to have the luxury of being introduced by a fist.

"C'mon!" The interloper grabbed the purplette by the wrist and led her away before the other two could react. As the two ran, her lilac gaze bore onto the back of the person's red hair, tied in a tiny pony on the back and two on the side framing his face. She looked up to the moon, that had a mysterious red color, and back, finding herself preferring fiery red of this person's head to the moon's.

After he was sure the there was no one on their tail, the person slowed to a stop and the girl followed the act. Though whether her breath came up short or not, she did not show.

The boy turned around, revealing bright crimson eyes that match his hair.

"Are you okay?"

The purplette nodded wordlessly but the reply caused a wide grin to spread on the boy's face. "That's good. If I hadn't came earlier, something bad would have happen."

She cocked her head to the side, as if she didn't understand.

"Well..." The redhead scratched his cheek in a sheepish manner as his other hand gestured to the girl's outfit. "The way you're dressed. People can get the wrong idea..."

She looked down at herself, wondering what was wrong with what she was wearing. The top did reveal a lot of her abdomen area and her skirt was a little too short for even her liking but it seemed okay, right?

As if reading her thoughts, the boy shook his head and averted his gaze as his cheeks tinged pale pink. "It's just that... it's very suggestive..."

The girl merely shrugged.

The redhead sighed and shrugged off his jacket, then draped it over she shoulders. "And you might catch a cold too."

To her, it wasn't necessary since she was sued to the cold. Heck her entire body had always been cold. But she clutched onto the jacket, minding the warmth comforting against her chilly body.

The boy stepped back out of her personal space, grinning radiantly. "I never seen your face before, you must be new. I'm Elsword by the way, what's your name?"

The purplette looked up at him, tilting her head innocently yet again. "... Name?"

"Yeah, so I know what to call you by." He explained, feeling as if he was almost talking to a child no older than six.

The girl seemed to have understand but she frown slightly, shaking her head. "I... don't have one."

"Huh?" Elsword knitted his brows in confusion. "What do you mean? Everyone has a name so you should too."

Child-like violet eyes filled with curiosity gaze into crimson ones. "Is it bad... not to have one?"

That caught him off guard, was he dealing with a kid? "Uh... kinda? It's so you know who you are and for other people to know you by your identity."

The nameless girl bit her lips, disconcerted by the piece of information. She never remember having a name before, not even back to where they came from. Everyone addressed her by her title, and she wasn't supposed to give that away when she's among the living.

"... From where I come from, they call me... Princess." Well, that was half of it anyways. There was no trouble giving that away, right?

Elsword looked at the purplette blankly. "That's... a weird name. Are you from a line of nobles or something?"

Princess avoid his gaze by turning her head. "You could say that..."

There was a moment of silent between the two as if the background chatter and music didn't exist. The purplette dared to take a peak, finding Elsword grinning again.

"Looks like I'm lucky enough to be in the presence of a pretty princess!" He piped, then took her by the hand. "C'mon, I'll show you around since I'm getting the feeling you haven't been to this kind of thing before."

"... I haven't."

Elsword chuckles. "Then you have missed on a lot of fun that people have."

"... I don't think... I had fun before." Princess mumbled softly, looking at the ground, but it was caught by Elsword's sharp hearing.

For a minute, his gaze never left her. They soften while he balled up his fist, bringing it up into the air. "Alright, by the end of this night, I'll guarantee that you'll be smiling and saying you had a fun time!"

* * *

Violet orbs frozen in concentration, only to break seconds later when the paper net popped under the weight of the goldfish.

Princess pouted slightly. She had tried so hard to make the motion as slow and gentle as possible but the net always ripe.

Chuckling besides her was Eslword, amused at the frustration that the purplette was seeing. "Hard isn't it?"

Princess nodded wordlessly, staring intensely at the pool with the school of goldfishes as if it would help with anything.

"Hey." Elsword started, but he got no response from the girl. He waved his hand in front of her but she didn't seem to notice either. He then decided to scoop up a handful of water and splash it her way to get her attention.

It worked.

She stared at him, somewhat indignant and shocked. Before he could speak though, he felt water splash on his face, courtesy of Princess.

A mischievous glint shown in his eyes as he scooped up more water in his hand. "Oh you're so on!"

They turned the game into a mini water war and that got them a good scolding from the owner of the stall, which kicked them out.

"Sorry!" Elsword hollered once more with a sheepish smile while the man grumbled something alone the line of 'Kids these days."

He then sneezed since he was wet from the water splashing. "I think we should get a change of..." He trailed when he found the purplette nowhere by his side.

"Princess?" He called, looking around, only to found her staring curiously at the jack-o'-lanterns lining the path way to the bonfire.

"Do you know the story behind why they're like that?" He asked suddenly, but it didn't seem to scare her.

She shook her head a no.

"They say that each jack-o'-lantern represents a soul lost..." Elsword started explaining, picking one up and looking at the design with a faraway look. "... in that legend."

Princess noted how his voice changed from light and carefree to one that was heavy with sorrow. She looked at the carved pumpkin, wondering if he could see something that she couldn't. Then she looked around, seeing all of the jack-o'-lanterns decorating pathways, houses, and used as light sources to guide people. It was then that she finally notice that the entire village was decorated with jack-o'-lantern of all sizes, lighting the area in an illuminating orange and yellow.

"And that bonfire," The redhead turned to the huge fire at the center of the village. "Is said be a beacon of light for the angels to come and guide the lost souls onto the right path. But... it's not..."

Princess looked at Elsword, wondering why he had trailed off.

His bangs seemed to hide the emotions in his eyes but he quickly masked it away with another radiating grin as if nothing happened at all. "But it's not the only story. Other say that they house evil spirits! So for those who believe they house souls, they use them to wear off bad omen while others who believed in the evil spirits uses to them to scare others. I personally prefer the latter, it's a lot more fun don't you think?"

He extended the pumpkin in front of the purplette. "Though it's not that scary is it?"

Princess merely gazed at the pumpkin, blinking. What she saw stun her for a second, for she did saw a spirit being housed in the pumpkin. It was that of a puppy's, and with a good heart too.

She could sense the fear that it was exuding because of her presence but she couldn't do anything about hat. Everyone who knows who she was always feared her, so this was no different.

Despite that however, she subconsciously allowed the corner of her lips to curve up at the irony that it was her that was scary and not the jack-o'-lantern.

"... Yeah."

Suddenly the pumpkin slipped from Elsword's hand, causing Princess to look up. She was met with eyes as large as saucers and a gaping mouth.

"... A-Aisha...?"

Her brows furrowed and a frown marred her features at the unfamiliar yet familiar name. "Who?"

"A-ah," Elsword snapped out of it with a shake of his head, looking away quickly but the purplette caught a glimpse of his pained gaze. "N-no one. Sorry."

Princess shrugged and picked up the pumpkin, intending on placing it back to where it was before. She could sense the spirit shivering uncontrollably and it made her guilty. And she never felt any kind of guilt before.

"... It's okay." she assured the spirit softly, putting it back to its spot on the path. "You're... not threat. So... I won't hurt you."

"Princess."

The purplette give Elsword her attention.

He smiled and took her by the hand. "C'mon! We're going to make lanterns!"

* * *

Elsword chuckle, reaching out to wipe the smudge of orange off of Princess's face. "You're actually more messy than I thought."

The purplette moved away with a pout, holding onto the lantern that resembled that of a jack-o'-lantern's except that it was made out of paper. Both of them got out of the work shop where they made lanterns, and were now walking down a pah with many others who had lanterns in their hands.

Elsword grinned somewhat flirtatiously. "You're cute when you do that."

Princess looked at him from the corner of her eyes, finding the words somewhat... familiar.

 _"Stop that!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Stop giving me that look! I was wrong okay? Satisfied?"_

 _A chuckle. "You know... you're kind of cute when you pout."_

 _"..."_

She blinked and looked around, unable to find the voices anywhere. She frowned, wondering why they sounded so familiar.

"And we're here." Elsword announced, bringing Princess back from her thoughts. Everyone was facing a large lake, the moon's mysterious red light reflected off of the water's surface, giving the lake a supernatural glow.

The redhead gazed across the water in that same faraway look from before. "They say that this was where the war in the legend took place. The lake wasn't there before and the ground was once littered with dead bodies of both angels and demons. They spilled so much blood that night that with their bodies, it was equivalent to that of a lake."

He chuckled mirthlessly at the thought of it. "And then Lady El came down after the fight ended and upon the request of the angels, she purified the blood and the bodies, transforming this spot into a lake. It's said that this is where the angels gather to mourn for their lost ones." He knelt down, scooping up the water and letting it slip from her fingers.

"They say that this is sacred water but..."

"It's not..." Princess finished, looking into the reflection of the water. "... is it?"

Elsword nodded and stood up. "Humans made these lanterns and set them traveling across the lake, each one with a prayer for those souls long gone and hoped that the angels who comes down will help them deliver the prayers to the other life."

"... What's your prayer?" She asked the redhead, catching him by surprise.

"Mine?"

Princess nodded.

Elsword looked thoughtful for a moment before a wistful smile spread. "I... want to meet someone... and ask for their forgiveness."

The purlette waited for him to continue and he didn't disappoint.

"You should also know that there was an angel, the one that was captured, was killed by one of their kind at the same time they were stabbed by the devil. The body was wrapped in darkness and disappeared..." Elsword looked back down to the water. "But the heart... It stayed impaled on that weapon that killed the angel as if it was a reminder to the angel's companion of what they did. And the legend said that for eternity, that same angel seek for forgiveness of fallen. That angel and I are alike in some ways. And I hope that he find my prayer and help me find that certain someone."

Memories of that time flooded in, it was something he couldn't forget. And he would spend his entire lift searching for a way to reach out to her even if it was impossible.

"You know..." Elsword started all of a sudden, looking directly at Princess. "Your eyes, they remind me of that someone I'm looking for."

Princess cocked her head to the side. "They do?"

Anguish washed over his crimson eyes for a second before it disappeared so quickly that one would think it was their imagination. "Yeah... especially right after she disappeared."

The purplette watched his despondent figure and with her otherworldly sight, she saw wings. Wings endowed with the purest of white feathers, the exact opposite of her set of black wings yet... why did they feel so similar?

"You're..."

"Anyways," Elsword cut in, unaware of what she was about to saw. "Let's set sail!"

He, along with everyone else knelt down, setting their lanterns on a paper boat that they made along and pushed them off.

The sight of the lanterns slowly spreading across the water's surface was as amazing as seeing the many stars dotted across the night sky.

"Aren't you going to put it on the water?" Elsword asked when he saw that Aisha hadn't make a move.

She shook her head, "I don't... have a prayer."

At this, he chuckled. "You don't need a prayer to set your lantern on the water. It's also for fun, y'know. Just look at how pretty the sight is." He gestured to the body of water covered with flickering lanterns.

Princess nodded, obediently kneeling down and setting the lantern gliding across the water surface, creating small crests of waves where it touches. She stayed kneel down, her hand phasing into the water while her eyes were shut tight.

"Princess?"

"... The heart." She said all of a sudden, slowly opening her eyelids.

"Huh?"

"It's... there."

Elsword frowned. He got the feeling that he knew what the purplette was talking about but there was no way any human would know, unless...

"Are you -"

Before he could finish his thought, Princess became surrounded by a light lavender hue. She stood up, her eyes seemed to be in a trance as she looked across the lake. Before the redhead could react, the purplette levitated over the water, creating small ripples where her shoes barely touch the water's surface.

"Princess?!" Elsword called in disbelief.

"Here... I... found it." She murmured once she reached the center of the lake, surrounded by lanterns. She knelt and placed both of her hands against the water's surface.

"Wait, that's where -"

A ripple was heard, followed by another. Elsword heeded to the warning of the gates opening by enveloping himself with a pair of white wings that grew from his back In the next second, he shot forth, clad while and gold, hair of silver-white, and a crown that indicated an angel of the most honored ranks.

Uttering a chain of curses, he summoned his sword out of instinct in order to block the incoming water attack. After that, he glared at the sword in his hand, the very sword that he did not want to see, let alone use, ever again.

Two serpents surfaced on either side of them menacingly. Elsword didn't know why they came but he knew that they were trouble, at least to him.

"Princess." He growled in annoyance, turning to the crouching girl but not letting the serpents out of his sight. "I don't know who or _what_ you are but we need to leave. Now."

The serpents roared, attacking the barrier Elsword put up with the use of runes.

"Princess!" He called again.

"Stop." Her words were soft, yet the monsters froze in their positions. She stood up with her back to Elsword, but when she turned around, there was a glittering amethyst gem cupped in her hands.

The angel's eyes widened. "T-that's..."

The purplette's hollow orbs stared in his lively crimson ones and stepped closer to him.

"An angel's heart." She finished for him and extended her arms out like a child showing something to their parents. "She... never blamed you. The heart... she gave it to you."

The gem hovered from her hand and moved across the gape. Elsword placed his hands out absentmindedly, giving the gem a place to land. He could only stare at it with mixed emotions of shock, pain, disbelief, and... happiness.

A cold hand rested against his cheek, causing him to jump slightly and look up, meeting amethyst with crimson.

"Don't... cry..."

It was then that he realized the tears streaming own his face and the strange girl was wiping them away with her thumb.

"H-how..." He croaked, surprised that he even manage to speak.

She smiled at him, a familiar gentle smile that he had thought he would never see again. "It's... not your... fault."

"... Aisha?" He found the name difficult to voice.

The purplette's smile faded while her bangs hid her eyes from view. The outstretched hand dropped from Elsword's cheek and dangled uselessly at her side.

He wanted to grab her, to make sure she was real. He wanted to shake her so that she would answer her. He wanted to ask her all kinds of questions revolving around why she was here. And most of all, he wanted to hug her and say sorry all over again. But he didn't get a chance, for a second later, a magic circle grew under her feet in dark red - almost black - and lavender.

"So that's my name..." She spoke quietly before black wings grew from her back and enveloped her the same way Elsword's white pairs did to him. When they stretched outward, Elsword was faced with a girl with raven hair tied in spiky twin tails, her armor was that of black and red, and her eyes were shield behind visors.

"No..." Elsword breathed, staring at the person he had been searching for all this time. He knew. He knew what she became and he knew that she won't come back. He knew. But he didn't want to believe it. "You can't. Aisha, you're not supposed to be -"

"I was missing a heart." She interrupted, placing a hand over her chest. "So that was... what I have been missing... this entire time."

She then turned around, her wings beating effortlessly to life her higher in the air. The serpents moved towards her, as if guarding her on either side.

"Aisha!" Elsword called, cradling the gem whilst trying to fly up to her. The serpents blocked him with their tails yet they didn't attack him. He grit his teeth, realizing he won't be able to get any closer than he already is.

"Aisha... I..." The words became lost in his throat. What was he going to say? She finally told him that she never blamed him. He finally got to talk to her but... there was something else. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He knew what he wanted to say but there was no way it will ever be answered. He knew it was impossible before, but after finding her, it was beyond impossible.

When he didn't continued, Aisha spoke instead, angling herself her shoulders were facing him. "I'm glad."

"What?" Elsword asked, baffled.

She pointed to the amethyst gem in his hands. "It was missing. But now... I know... it's in you hands, where it belongs."

"No, your heart belongs with you!" Elsword argued immediately. How could she give up her own heart like that? Without it, she would just be a hollow vessel like she is now.

Aisha shook her head once. "I... gave it to you... and... I don't... need it anymore." She turned around, her arm outstretched and seven arcane circles growing from her fingertips.

"Aisha, please don't leave again." The angel pleaded softly, anguish flooding his once light and carefree crimson orbs.

"Elsword... Even if... I disappear again... that heart... will always... be at your side..."

Once the Arch Devil had finished creating the Seven Gates to pass through, she looked over her shoulder. She mustered a smile for him and in that, in that same tired, yet child-like manner, she called to him.

"Thank you... Els... I had... fun." With that, she traveled through the stacked gates and her guards followed, leaving angel to watch as the gates close.

Elsword placed the gem against his chest, letting tears flow down endlessly. Just like centuries before, he let out a scream. He understood what Aisha meant but knowing it was painful. Even if she was alive. Even if her heart belongs to him and only him. He knew that the day they meet again, they would be nothing more than arch enemies standing on the opposite sides of the battlefield.

After all, two beings of the opposite spectrum will always stay on the opposite side.


End file.
